


The Paint on our Skin

by orphan_account



Series: pjosapphicweeks [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Artist AU, F/F, Fluff, Roommates, career AU, pjosapphicweeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reyna is a struggling artist and can't afford rent on her own. She puts an ad in the local newspaper, and finds a roommate-and love?





	The Paint on our Skin

Shivering as she walked down the bumpy and cracked sidewalk, the autumn wind blew her red curls into her face. Rachel huffed, blowing her bangs back out of her face as she struggled to tie her hair back into a ponytail. She pulled the crumpled up newspaper article out of her stained artist’s bag. Smoothing out the wrinkles, she frowned at the paint stains and tears before reading the address. She looked up at the red brick apartment complex in front of her, comparing the numbers on the side near the door to the article in her hands. “Well….looks like this is the place.” She muttered, shoving the paper back into her bag, glancing down at her paint covered attire and sighing. “Some first impression.” Moving towards the door, Rachel pushed it open, moving up the creaky, carpet covered stairs, and through the door lined hallways, towards the apartment number listed in the ad. 

 

Stopping in front of the right apartment, she knocked two times on the door. Rachel sighed, shifting on the balls of her feet as she stared at the door, glancing down at the ad she’d pulled out again, double checking she was in the right place.

_ Roommate Needed. Apartment 5b …... _

She startled as the door opened, jumping before looking up to see a girl leaning against the doorway, her dark hair pulled up into a messy ponytail. She looked Rachel up and down, humming a bit in thought. 

“Are you Rachel?” She leaned against the door, blowing a bit of hair out of her face.

_ God, She’s beautiful. _  Rachel shook herself out of her thoughts as Reyna spoke. “I uh...yeah, that’s me, I’m Rachel.” She reached her hand out towards Reyna, hoping the paint on her face disguised the blush she knew was there. The corners of Reyna’s mouth twitched up, the faintest idea of a smile, as she reached out, shaking Rachel’s hand.   
“Please, come in.”

 

Letting out a sigh of relief, Rachel sunk down into the brown couch, her bag dropping onto the ground. Reyna pulled the apartment door shut, moving some things around before looking over at Rachel. 

“Can I get you anything to drink? Water, Coffee?” Rachel furrowed her brows, shrugging a bit. “Water is fine, thank you.” As Reyna headed into the kitchen, grabbing two glasses and starting the water, Rachel took the chance to look around the apartment. There were paintings hung on the walls, empty and partially painted canvases around the room, paint brushes and bottles of paint strewn around. Rachel shut off the tap, coming back into the room with two glasses of water, handing one to Rachel before sitting down on the chair across from her, holding onto the other one.   
“Sorry about the mess, I didn’t have much time to clean up before you came.” Rachel smiled, noticing the bit of paint on Reyna’s nose.  _ Adorable.  _

“It’s nice. Feels like home.” Reyna grinned, taking a sip from her water before setting the glass down, crossing her legs and leaning forward a bit, eyes sparkling. “So Rachel, tell me about yourself.”

 

Rachel shifted the stack of boxes in her arms, peeking around the corner to make sure she didn’t trip on the stairs. Reyna had a stack of boxes in her own arms, a little ahead of Rachel. She glanced back at Rachel once she was at the top of the stairs, an amused smile on her face. “Do you need some help with that?” Rachel rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out at Reyna. 

“I can”  _ huff _ “handle it!” Reyna brought a hand up to her mouth, stifling a laugh as she watched Rachel. 

“Are you  _ sure _ you don’t need any help?” Rachel made it to the top of the stairs, letting out the breath she’d been holding in as she leaned against the wall. 

“I’ve got it!” Reyna laughed, pushing the apartment door open, holding it with her leg as Rachel stumbled in, setting the boxes down in the living room with a  _ huff _ , standing up and stretching, arms raised high, shirt raising up a bit. Reyna bit her lip, setting her own stack of boxes down.   
“I can uh...move these into the spare bedroom for you, if you wanna go grab the other boxes.” Rachel nodded a bit, stretching her neck a bit before settling back down. “Yeah, I’ll grab the rest.” She started to head back out, pausing in the doorway and glancing over her shoulder. “Hey Reyna? Thanks.” Reyna blushed a bit, nodding. 

“It’s….no problem.” Rachel smiled at her, before turning and jogging back down the stairs to her car.

* * *

 

Rachel bit her lip, pulling the paint brush out from behind her ear, staring at the blank canvas in front of her. “Come on….” she muttered. “Work with me.”    
“Who are you talking to?” Rachel jumped, knocking the canvas over and dropping her paint brush. Reyna snorted, moving to help her pick them up. “Sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Rachel huffed, picking up the paintbrush, putting it back behind her ear as Reyna put the canvas back.

“How long have you been home?” Reyna shrugged, glancing down at her watch.

“Uh...10 minutes? You looked very busy staring at that blank canvas, I didn’t want to interrupt you.” Rachel rolled her eyes, leaning back in the chair and sighing dramatically.    
“I can’t figure out how to paint this.” She grumbled. “I’ve been stuck, all day.” Reyna hummed, leaning over the back of the canvas to look down at Rachel. 

“Maybe you just need a break? Get outside, get that creativity flowing.” She reached out, pushing Rachel’s shoulder lightly. “It’ll be good for you. Maybe you’ll come back and paint the best thing you’ve ever painted.” Rachel sighed, running a hand through her hair. 

“Maybe, yeah.” She stood up, brushing her pants off. “I’m gonna go change into something….cleaner.” Reyna laughed a bit.

“That sound’s like a plan. I’ll be here waiting.” Rachel nodded, smiling before jogging to her room to get ready.

 

Rachel walked out of the room, wearing clothes with considerably less paint, jeans and a college hoodie, hair tied up into a bun. She smiled at Reyna, pulling on her shoes.

“Alright, where are you taking me to get those “creative juices” flowing?” Reyna looked Rachel up and down, grinning. 

“We’re going out for coffee.” She decided. “We’re gonna get coffee and sit near the window and just watch people go about their day.” Rachel smiled, biting her lip.

“Are you asking me on a date, Reyna?” Reyna froze, eyes widening for a moment, before nodding. 

“Yes. I absolutely am.”


End file.
